Daddy Issues
by hikari-loka
Summary: ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? No lo sabía. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Tampoco. Entonces, ¿Por qué solo se preocupaba por los brazos fuertes que lo sostenían y en las canas con las que jugueteaban sus manos? -Hey daddy, hazme caso. /Songfic/ TougouxOsomatsu
Take you like a drug

I taste you on my tongue

Sus ojos miraron a la nada, su boca desde hace tiempo que se sentía seca, ¿Desde hace cuánto se encontraba en esta posición? No lo sabía, hacía muchas horas que el reloj se había disuelto en su mente. Su respiración ya no era suya, solo resultaba ser una consecuencia de su cuerpo queriendo vivir. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

You ask me what I'm thinking about

I tell you that I'm thinking about

Whatever you're thinking about

Recordaba estar perdido, ¿O tal vez no? La imagen de una silueta que era conocida para él, un olor a colonia barata y un lugar de mala muerte donde no debería estar ¿Qué le había atraído tanto?

Go ahead and cry little girl

Nobody does it like you do

I know how much it matters to you

I know that you got daddy issues

-¡AHHHHH!

And if you were my little girl

I'd do whatever I could do

I'd run away and hide with you

I love that you got daddy issues

And I do too

Un jadeo escapó de sus labios mientras sus uñas se clavaban en la espalda ajena / ¿Quién?/ mientras recibía un gruñido en respuesta

1, 2, 3

You ask me what I'm thinking about

I tell you that I'm thinking about

Whatever you're thinking about

Eran las embestidas que iban en aumento

4, 5, 6

Tell me something that I'll forget

And you might have to tell me again

It's crazy what you do for a friend

Como el número total de hermanos, ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Desde cuándo empezó a contar?

Go ahead and cry little girl

Nobody does it like you do

I know how much it matters to you

I know that you got daddy issues

Su mano se pasó de la espalda a los cabellos oscuros. Oh, no se había dado cuenta de las canas /por supuesto que sí, eso buscaba/contra la luz tenue de la habitación podían perderse.

¡Ahh-ahhhh!

Mas gemidos roncos, ¿Eran los suyos?

Se pasó la lengua por los labios tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento. Ah, ya se había acordado porque llegó ahí. Todo era un vago recuerdo de un cuerpo envolviéndolo, tal vez se encontraba maltratándolo, pero la sensación de esos brazos fuertes a su alrededor no se lo quitaba nadie, eran seis hermanos, imposible que le dieran el mismo amor a todos, sobretodo la carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros, solo ÉL la había apagado por un rato, su atención solo para sí.

Go ahead and cry little boy

You know that your daddy did too

You know what your mama went through

You gotta let it out soon, just let it out

¡...!

Sintió un líquido espeso en su entrada le hizo regresar, ahora entendía todo, esa calidez no solo se encontraba en su entrada.

Al separarse un poco del cuerpo ajeno lo observó a los ojos, esa mirada tan fría y calculadora, las manos callosas que lo sostenían con sangre invisible en las palmas y las canas debido a la edad eran tan...excitantes.

De todo el amor que no pudo alguna vez tener en casa, de todas las cargas al ser el hermano mayor, ahí se iban, en las arrugas que cubrían el rostro de la mayor...

...quería que su papi lo consintiera, que nunca lo dejará ir, ¡que le hiciera caso!… y así el juego de caricias volvió a iniciar

And if you were my little girl

I'd do whatever I could do

I'd run away and hide with you

I love that you got daddy issues

...daddy...

And I do too

* * *

Song: The Neighbourhood - Daddy Issues

Daddy Issues en inglés se refiere a cuando una mujer tiende a rellenar los vacíos del padre en las relaciones amorosas. También, son mujeres que suelen buscar exclusivamente a hombres mayores para sostener una relación sentimental

Para aclarar, Osomatsu sufre de esto debido a que al ser el mayor, recibió menos cuidado de sus padres y más responsabilidades, lo que le impulsa a buscar cariño de otras personas (hombres adultos) desde pequeño y es ahí es donde aparece Tougou. Ocurren los eventos del manga y años después en una borrachera, Osomatsu reconoce la silueta de Tougou siguiéndolo a un sitio de mala muerte, donde le realizan una oferta que no puede rechazar (igual inducido por el alcohol de su sistema).


End file.
